In Medication, Veritas
by SilenceintheLibrary13
Summary: Maura has a root canal, and the pain medication makes her a little silly...and completely honest about her feelings for Jane. One-shot.


"Jane," said Maura, "I want to have sex with you."

Jane almost choked on the last bite of her sandwich. "What? No you don't."

"I do. I want to right now. On the desk."

"Maura, what the hell? Whatever drugs they gave you for that root canal must have really gone to your head." She moved a file folder aside. She had so much paperwork to get through, but she couldn't leave Maura alone, so she'd brought her back to the office, where she had spent the last half hour sipping iced tea and giggling at things that weren't even vaguely amusing.

"I've always wanted to have sex with you, Jane. Ever since you were a prostitute."

"Maura, I was never a prostitute."

"When you looked like a prostitute in those sexy fishnets. I wouldn't have broken the law, of course, but I had _thoughts_. Lots of thoughts."

"Okay, well, I promise not to mention it after you sober up."

"When you were in my bed I thought about having sex with you."

"Which time?"

Maura leaned forwards, smiling wickedly. "All the times. And in your bed too, like when you were pretending to be a lesbian."

"I was never in bed with you pretending to be a lesbian."

"No, you were pretending _not_ to be a lesbian!" Maura burst out laughing.

Jane felt her face flushing. "Maura, _what_ are you talking about?"

"You said lesbians are better. You said lesbians are better than men. And you said no to all the men I fixed you up with."

"Maura, you're remembering wrong. Just drink your tea."

"I finished my tea."

"Then why are you still sucking on the straw?"

"I don't know how to stop." Maura giggled again. "Do you want to know what I really want to suck on?"

"No. I don't."

Maura leaned across the desk to look at Jane. "Your nipples," she said in a low voice. "Also, your—"

"Maura, stop! You don't mean it!"

"I do mean it. Which of your nipples is more sensitive?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that question."

"For me it's the left. I'd want you to suck my right nipple first, and then the left, so it would be more exciting the second time."

"Maura, for—could you just let me get some work done."

"I have some work for you to get done." Maura touched her own breast and began tracing the nipple.

"I'm sure you'll find this very amusing when you sober up. Now stop touching yourself!"

" _You_ can touch me instead," Maura offered.

"No. Not appropriate."

"But you want to."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw the way you looked at my breasts when we went undercover."

"They were in my face!"

"Remember when I wanted to go undercover as a hooker but we had to be catering staff instead?"

"Yes, which was a wise decision."

"I wanted the hooker outfit so you could see me in it. So I could see you look at me."

Jane looked stunned. "Were you really thinking about this back then?"

"Of course. When we went camping, I thought we could have sex there, but then our tent collapsed because you put it together wrong."

"I didn't do it wrong. It was just a bad tent!"

"You wouldn't read the directions!" Maura giggled again. "I really wanted to have sex with you in the Adirondacks. Then I wanted to have sex with you in Egypt. I set it up. I made the first move. I got us into bed together. You had to make the next move. But you never did."

"I…didn't realize any moves were being made at all."

"But I told you I love you and I've always told you that sex is very good for you and I've told you I would do anything for you."

"Well, not in the same sentence like that. Anyway, you're always dating guys, so…"

"I stopped. Didn't you notice that I stopped?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…"

"I stopped wasting my time because I only want you, Jane Rizzoli." She tossed her empty cup in the garbage and climbed onto Jane's desk. "And I'm tired of waiting. I want you _right now_." She threw her arms around Jane's neck and went for her lips, but Jane held her off.

"I think I need to take you home," said Jane. "You need rest."

"Right now I need you." She slid off the desk onto Jane's lap, and this time she successfully captured Jane's lips. To her surprise, Jane's lips pressed back against hers, and Maura felt a surge of electricity through her body.

"No," said Jane, pulling back. "We can't do that, Maura. Your drugs will wear off and you'll be upset. I'd be taking advantage of you."

"You're not, because I've always wanted this. Always. I turned down…I turned down a date with BT because it didn't seem fair to him when I wanted you instead."

"BT?"

"The bomb tech. I was really attracted to him, but I wanted you more."

"Oh yeah, BT the BT. Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Because of the drugs," Maura admitted, another giggle escaping.

"But the drugs aren't making you think it, they're just making you say it?"

"Yes, and I think sex would really be good for me right now."

Jane frowned. "Well, maybe we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Do you love me too?" asked Maura sweetly.

"Maura, I…really think we should discuss this tomorrow."

"That's a yes!" Maura wrapped herself around Jane and kissed her again. She could feel Jane's defenses breaking down. This time Jane put her hands on Maura's back in a kind of half-embrace.

"Maura," she said softly as they broke apart, "this is nice, but—"

"There is no 'but.' This is what we're supposed to do. We should have been doing this all long."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Jane, I want to marry you!"

"Okay. Well, I'm definitely not accepting a marriage proposal from someone on strong painkillers. You're going to have to try again later."

"Okay. But can we still have sex?"

"Are you capable of consenting right now?

"I'm _initiating_. You're the one who needs to consent." Maura pressed her lips to Jane's again, and Jane's response certainly felt like consent. Maura's hands slid down Jane's sides, then back up…but this time _under_ her shirt. When she reached Jane's bra she went under that too, fingers splaying over Jane's breasts as her thumbs teased two stiffening nipples. She'd dreamed of touching Jane like this for _so long_.

She noticed Jane's hands moving hesitantly towards her own breasts, so she pulled back to encourage her. "The bra I'm wearing unfastens in the front," she said helpfully.

"Oh really?" said Jane, carefully unbuttoning Maura's blouse. "Were you planning this?" She reached Maura's bra and unhooked it, allowed Maura's large breasts to fall out.

"Not really, but I would have if I'd known it would work. I've wanted to have sex with you for so long. _Suck my nipples_."

Jane reverently cupped Maura's breasts, then, remembering her earlier comment, took the right nipple into her mouth. Maura moaned, continuing to circle Jane's nipples with her thumbs.

"You can't take that job at the FBI," Maura murmured. "You belong here with me. I need you."

Jane pulled back. "You sounded really supportive of the idea when I brought it up."

"I wanted you to make the decision based on what you want, not on what I want."

"Well, what you want does matter to me," said Jane. "I want you to be happy. It's a very difficult decision to make."

"I won't be happy if you leave me. Other nipple, please." Jane began to suck on Maura's more sensitive left nipple. "Oh, _Jane._ That feels so good. I want you to do this every day forever. This is why we need to get married."

Jane pulled back. "I already told you, we are not discussing marriage while you're on drugs. I'm not even sure we should be doing _this_."

"I _know_ we should!" Maura pushed herself off Jane's lap and knelt before her. "So which nipple is more sensitive?"

Jane paused. "The right. But—"

"So the opposite of me." Maura quickly lifted Jane's shirt, pulling her bra up so both breasts popped out, thought for just a second about which one was the right, and began sucking.

"Maura." Jane wrapped her arms loosely around the smaller woman and glanced towards the hallway. Everyone in Homicide had long since gone home for the night, and the cleaning lady had already done this floor, so Jane hoped no one else would come blundering upon them. She would have no choice but to leave town if _that_ happened. She might have to anyway. Did Maura really know what she was saying? Was Jane being completely irresponsible by letting her carry on like this?

But it was hard to say no to something that felt this good, and before she could think much more about it, Maura began to move downwards, unfastening Jane's belt and holster.

"Whoa, let's get this out of your way," said Jane, removing the holster and setting it on the side of her desk. "You _definitely_ shouldn't be handling a gun right now."

"But I can handle _this_ ," said Maura cheerfully, giggling a bit as she tugged at Jane's pants.

"Oh, wow," said Jane, quickly standing up. "What are you going to do?"

"This!" Maura sucked Jane's clit into her mouth and began swirling it with her tongue just as if she'd been doing it every day for years. It felt _incredible_. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered. "Maura. _Fuck!_ "

Maura pulled back. "Is that what you would prefer?"

"What? No! It was just an exclamation! Go back to what you were doing!"

So Maura did, and before long Jane was coming long and hard, clawing at Maura's hair. It was all she could do not to scream loud enough to bring the cleaning lady back from whatever floor she was on now.

"Did you like that?" Maura asked with a proud grin as Jane hastily fastened herself back up.

"Did I _like_ it? Maura, that was enough to _make_ me think about marriage."

"So you wanna talk about it now?"

"No, not yet." She pulled Maura to her feet and gently smoothed the blonde's hair out of her face. "I guess I should mention that I _do_ love you. I always have. And I really, really hope it's not the drugs talking right now, for you."

"I promise it isn't." Maura kissed her. "Remember when I accidentally got high on marijuana and I told you I love glazed doughnuts?"

Jane chuckled. "Yes."

"I really do love them. The marijuana just made me admit it."

"Yes, because your deep, dark secret is that you like the junk food you keep telling me not to eat."

"And that I'm in love with my best friend. But I wouldn't have said _that_ in front of Kent." She sat down on the desk and reached up her skirt, removing her panties and dropping them on the floor with a giggle. Then she reached for Jane's hand and drew it under her skirt, all the way to her wet center. "Touch me the way you like to be touched," she breathed.

Heart fluttering, Jane caressed Maura's folds, finding everything swollen and completely ready for her. She wasn't sure if this could be real, if she could really be allowed to do this.

"Jane, I need you inside of me," Maura whispered, her breath ragged. "Please."

 _Definitely not real_. Jane slid two fingers into Maura's wetness, hearing her gasp. She moved her fingers in and out, nice and slow, until Maura demanded, "Faster!" So she went faster, and deeper, until Maura clenched around her fingers, letting out a cry fit to wake the dead.

"Maura," said Jane through gritted teeth, "there _are_ still people in the building."

"Sorry, I just had a really strong orgasm!" said Maura.

"Yeah, I gathered that." She picked up Maura's panties and handed them to her. "Look, I'm obviously not going to get any more work done, so why don't I take you home?"

"Will you stay with me?" The blonde hopped down from the desk and stepped into the proffered panties.

"Yeah, of course."

"Can we have sex again?"

Jane couldn't help smiling. "Maybe. We'll see when we get there."

Maura stood on tiptoe and kissed Jane's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get out of here."

XXX

Maura slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. She was in her bed, and Jane was there, already awake.

They were both naked.

"Jane," said Maura, lifting her head.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"My tooth hurts."

"Yeah, you probably need more pain meds. But we need to talk first."

Maura nodded. "I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"Everything. I love you, I don't want you to move, I wanted to have sex with you last night, and I want to do it again. A lot."

"So you remember everything?"

"Yes. You're not going, are you?"

Jane touched Maura's face. "Nah. I can't leave now."

Relieved, Maura kissed Jane's cheek and lay her head down on her chest, listening to her breathing and her heartbeat. Jane slowly stroked her hair.

"What about the other thing?" Jane asked after a bit.

"What other thing?"

"The thing I refused to discuss last night."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah. You said you…you wanted to."

"I do." Maura hid her face shyly. "Well, I would. If you wanted to."

Jane's hand slid slowly down Maura's back and then up again. "Okay," she said finally.

Maura lifted her head. "Okay? Okay what?"

Jane smiled. "Let's do it."


End file.
